


Sinful Love

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Poetry, Romance, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: To be in love with each other was a sin. KxY. Short one-shot. **COMPLETE**





	Sinful Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doing My Part](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420554) by Mistress 0f Dragons. 



> A/N: You might notice this from one of my chapter stories "Doing The Impossible", now called "Doing My Part". I deleted that story since I lost interest in updating it (I don't have the attention span for chapter stories). This was the poem I did for chapter one. But I am reposting this poem as a one-shot. The original postdate was years ago (don't remember the exact date). When I wrote this I was a Yuki and Kaname fan, but I then quickly became a fan of Yuki and Zero (still am).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.
> 
> \----------
> 
> Note: This was written years ago and first posted on fanfiction.net

Sinful, that's what it is, sinful.  
The act that we are doing  
Defies all that we have been taught.

Murder and lust  
Are a deadly combination

Take the pure, innocent, lovely girl.  
The girl that sees all the good and positive in everything.  
Able to light up even the darkest corners in your haunted mind.  
She is valuable, irreplaceable.

Take the dark, tainted pureblood vampire boy.  
Not able to hold his hunger,  
His lust for her.

We are like Ying & Yang,  
Dark & Light,  
Demon & Angel.

Only together can we change the world,  
Bring light into the darkness.

But if the light comes,  
The sinful act we have committed will be onto trial.


End file.
